1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to methods of preparing pulling members in fiber optic cable furcations, and related components, assemblies, and cables. The pulling members are configured to direct at least part of a pulling load on non-medium components of a fiber optic cable.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber use include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. As a result, fiber optic communications networks include a number of interconnection points at which multiple optical fibers are interconnected. To install cable assembly between these interconnection points in the network it is often required for the craft to pull the cable assemblies under floors, through chases or ducts, or navigate other tight quarters.
In order to cost effectively and rapidly deploy an optical communications network, it is desirable to terminate the optical fibers of distribution cables in a controlled factory environment. The fiber optic connectors terminated to the distribution cable are typically preconnectorized by being housed in a connector plug or in a compatible connector jack configured to receive the connector plug. As used herein, the term “pre-connectorized fiber optic cable” refers to a communications cable including at least one optical fiber that is terminated to a fiber optic connector prior to installing the fiber optic cable at a service location, commonly referred to as a “customer premises.” Preconnectorized distribution cables permit the optical fibers to be interconnected with optical fibers of other preconnectorized optical cables and to connection terminals without removing the jacket of the distribution cable, and thereby exposing the optical fibers to adverse environmental conditions, such as moisture, dirt, or dust.
Use of preconnectorized distribution cables in a fiber optic communications network can present certain challenges. For example, a terminated end of the distribution cable often times must be pulled to a desired location during installation, such as to a connection terminal (e.g., a fiber distribution hub (FDH)) or to another distribution cable, through relatively small diameter conduits. Moreover, these preconnectorized cable assemblies must be protected during installation such as when pulling the same into position.
Accordingly, a terminated end of the distribution cable can be provided within a pulling grip. A furcation plug of a fiber optic assembly and furcated legs extending from the furcation plug are placed inside the pulling grip prior to pulling. When pulled, the pulling grip is capable of transferring a pulling load to the cable jacket of the fiber optic cable without inducing relative movement between the furcated legs, the furcation plug, and the fiber optic cable. However, even with the transfer of pulling load to the cable jacket of the fiber optic cable, a portion of the pulling load may be transferred to the components disposed inside the fiber optic cable, including the optical fiber. Transferring any load to an optical fiber disposed in a fiber optic cable during the pulling of a fiber optic cable could damage the optical fiber.